


In the End, Lena has always been alone.

by Moon_Goddess97643



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, Memory Related, No clue where this is going, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 04, Sad, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Goddess97643/pseuds/Moon_Goddess97643
Summary: My first publicly shared fanfic, It's just a thing that came to me, It starts at the end of 4x22 and takes it's own direction from there.It's a work in process, I'm not even completely sure where it's going yet.   But I do know there will be sad, sorry about that.I don't know what to say here.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Intro

Lena put on her best fake smile thru the game night. Years of practice allowed her to fully disguise the anger and the hurt. Her brother’s last words echoing through her head, words that fed into everything her life had taught her up to here. A small part of her still in denial, wanting to believe it could be cleared up, even as the anger festered and grew within her. If she were able to be honest with herself, she came hoping there was some way to save their friendship, some last hope. But she was finding it harder and harder to be honest with herself.

“You’re with me, right?” shouted Kara across the room.

“Always” 

_ ‘Tell me right now, everyone here knows, I’m the only fool in the room, tell me and I’ll forgive you, just tell me tonight and we can let it go. Please, I need you to say it tonight.’  _ Lena thinks to herself. But Kara says silent.    
  
Lena watches Kara and Alex talk, her sister, Kara’s adopted sister, she remembers being told once. All the pieces falling into place making her anger grow.    
  
‘What a fool I’ve been and for so long’ she thinks.

  
_ \------------------------------------------------- _

_ Lena’s thoughts drift back to calling an engineer into her office,  _

_  
_ _ “Why have I had an alien detector on my desk for weeks that you didn’t even test? Are you trying to make a fool of me?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Of course not Ms. Luthor, It was tested extensively, something must have happened to it.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Something?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “We’re not sure Ma’am, it’s shorted out for some reason, we can’t even be certain how long it’s been giving you false results.” _

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

"Lena? It's our turn." 

Lena looks up to see Kara, no Supergirl, whoever she is, smiling back at her.

_ 'Something must have happened to it' _ she remembers.

After a few hours of games everyone gathers their things and starts heading home. 

Kara pulls Lena aside, "Hey Lena, before you go, I, umm" Kara hesitates on what she's about to say.

"Yes Kara?"

"I, um, hope you had a good time tonight please be safe going home"

"Thank you Kara, I know I'll be ok, there's someone who looks out for me isn't there?"

“Well of course, Supergirl likes you" Kara responds and even Lena can't disguise how her face drops.

"Lena...?"

Lena says a quiet goodnight as she walks out the door.

The next day Lena throws herself into work, there’s much to do, Everything with Lex and the Children of Liberty being so distracting lately. Even though she’s busy at work, her thoughts keep turning to the woman she thought of as her best friend.   
_ \------------------------------------ _

_ “Kara, you just missed Supergirl” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Did I? Golly.” _

_ \----------------------------------- _   
  
She tells herself she needs to stay late to get some work done, but instead she finds herself drinking and staring at a picture of her and Kara. She tries hard to think of good times between her and Kara, but the lies just keep rushing back to her. Every time they’ve ever been together has been a lie.

“How can I trust anything she’s ever said to me, Is Kara even her real name? Why couldn’t she just tell me, I trusted her, I trusted her like I’ve never trusted anyone ever before!”

Lena reaches up and touches her face, finding tears there, she didn’t even realize she was crying.

She slams her drink glass down on the picture shattering the frame, “I don’t want to ever see her again.”

Knowing she’s not going to get any work done tonight, and her driver has already gone home. She locks her office and closes the blinds. Opening up an office cabinet, she checks for a change of clothes, and retrieves a pillow and blanket throwing them on the sofa. She spends enough late nights here that she keeps everything she needs to spend the night in her private bathroom. 

As soon as her head hits the pillow she falls straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the intro, I'll post the 2nd chapter either later today or tomorrow. After that I'm hoping for 1 a week.


	2. Explore

Lena wakes finding herself in a luxurious bed she doesn’t recognize, in an unfamiliar room.. What’s more surprising is the blonde infant in the bed beside her. 

She carefully extracts herself from the bed so as not to awake the sleeping child, looking down she finds herself to be wearing tasteful silk pajamas, quietly looking around she spots an empty bassinet, presumably the safer place for the infant to sleep . 

_‘Then why was it in the bed with me? I should probably stop using “it”. Who are you?’_ She thinks to herself   
  


One wall of the room features a window and a door that opens to a balcony, overlooking the city, clearly a penthouse, three other doors lead out of the room, all closed, one opposite the balcony, and the other two opposite the bed. The room is tastefully decorated in a style that clearly fits Lena but with splashes of color that don’t seem to fit. There are items in the room she instantly recognizes as belonging to her, a painting from her own bedroom, and an antique rocking chair she’s always loved. There’s also a painting of a landscape, she doesn’t recognize and it doesn’t look like earth. But the item that gives her pause, sitting on the opposite nightstand, a pair of glasses, unmistakably Kara’s.

_‘Ok, I don’t know where I am or who has placed me but I’m going to need to explore a bit, and we very well can’t leave you there on the bed that’s not safe.’_ Lena whispers. 

She attempts to carefully slide an arm under the sleeping child who wakes, and begins to cry. 

“No no sweetie don’t cry, I’m sorry we’re both here against our will, don’t worry, I’ll figure out why we’re here, and get you back to your parents.” She attempts to put the infant in the bassinet but the crying intensifies, so she brings the tiny blonde back up.

As soon as Lena holds the child close to herself, the crying stops. “Oh, well you like me. Why don’t we go explore this place together.”

The first door she opens leads to a large walk-in closet, she instantly can tell someone has put her own clothes in here, but also, half of the closet contains clothes that unmistakably match Kara’s style. And toward the back, a couple of her supergirl costumes.

“So someone has put her stuff here with me, but where is she? And whoever has done this knows who she is.” Lena closes the closet and tries the door next to it, it opens to a very nice bathroom with double vanity. Just as she expected, makeup and jewelry matching her own and Kara’s on the counter. Kara’s things seem to be placed haphazardly, it feels very lived in. 

“Alright, whoever you are, you’ve clearly gone to a lot of trouble to fake whatever this is.” She leans in close to the mirror looking for the tell-tale signs of a one-way mirror, but what she notices instead, is the fine lines of age on her own face that she knows were not there yesterday. The effect is subtle, had it not been her own face she never would have noticed. She quickly leaves to explore the rest of the area.

The final door in the bedroom opens to a balcony hallway overlooking an open concept floor plan, clearly an expensive penthouse, the decor carefully mixing her own and Kara’s taste. On the upper floor, She finds a guest room, and a room with a crib, decorated for a baby girl. “Well as much care as they’ve taken with everything else I presume you’re a girl, though I guess we might just have to confirm that, I see a diaper bag, and I assume you’ll need changing.”

After changing the girl’s diaper, Lena notices a picture of the infant, with decorative writing, Alura  Kieran  Danvers-Luthor, Born March 26, 2023. Her mind simply refusing to land on what the name means, she sticks to the weirdness of the date.

“Well Alura, you won’t be born for 4 years supposedly.” The idea that four years had disappeared was so unbelievable. But the lines on her face, the date on the picture, and some of the technology in the rooms her own company was making but not done yet, all the signs were starting to add together to make her believe it. Believe it maybe, but not say it outloud “Still, time travelling babies need to eat so let's see if there’s any formula around here because, well, I’m not ready for the alternative yet.” Lena looks down at her body and then shakes her head vigorously.

Lena finds an elevator, and is no longer surprised that her thumbprint allows her access to the first level of the penthouse. In the kitchen, she easily finds formula and bottles in a bottle sanitizer. Following the instructions she makes Alura her breakfast. A surprisingly difficult task with the use of only one arm free. “How do they expect women to do this.”

Alura takes the bottle in her little hangs and happily drinks. Now getting used to doing things one handed with a baby on the other hip Lena finds coffee and starts to get the machine set up, when a ding announces the elevator door opening. Lena pulls Alura to her protectively. From the elevator steps Kara’s sister Alex, and behind her, Lena’s step mother, Lillian.

“What is she doing here?” Lena shouts, disturbing Alura who drops the bottle and begins to cry. 

“We tried to call... “ Alex says.

“Lena, don’t shout, her little ears are sensitive, give her over here let Nana hold her.” Lillian says walking toward her. 

  
“Why isn’t she in prison?” Lena says backing away defensively, she suddenly notices that her mother has definitely aged a few years.

“I’ve been out on parole for almost 2 years, you know this.” 

“Alex, what is going on here?” Lena still not trusting anything she continues to keep Alura close to her and away from both of them.

“What do you mean? You asked me yesterday to bring your mother with me.” 

Lillian looks confused as she reaches for the wailing child. 

“Bring her where? I don’t know where we are, I don’t understand where this child came from. I fell asleep in my office and I woke up here.”

“Lena, what are you talking about, are you ok? You haven’t been into the office since Kara died.”


End file.
